


Moo

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: The title and the tags say it all.Happy year of the ox/cow, everyone!
Relationships: Ivlin/Satanika, Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden) (genderbend)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Happy One Month Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special fic once again for the one and only Yao-san! I know how much you love Sataivlis like the rest of us, and you have been through so much. You do so much for this fandom, Yao, and you deserve nice things. I will be bringing you some sexy cow Ivlin for you. May this help you heal up during this time. We love you so much! <3 
> 
> P.S. Here is the reference of the lingerie: https://twitter.com/PalBeloved/status/1345547636632293377 ;)

Ivlin stared with mouth agape at the view upon entering the lavish hotel room. The word “lavish” did not quite do it justice. Elegant was probably a better term, but even that felt like it paled in comparison to what she was seeing. The size of the room alone was like that of an upscale suite with all the amenities one could dream of. The sleek look of the couch, table, and chairs decorating the right hand side of the room gave it a cozy yet fancy feel. A black leathery couch and armchairs faced a large television mounted to the wall which was in perfect view for those who would be watching a program from either the seats or the bed. Speaking of, Ivlin’s eyes now traveled over to the opposite side of the room to a modern yet sleek bed spread of black silk sheets piled with matching black and white pillows. Even the carpeting underneath her bare feet was plush in its ebony shade. Gold accents to the furniture helped add a splash of color to the room alongside its pale gray walls. A large bathroom off to her immediate right was just as expansive and pristine even with its contrasting ivory color palette. It's own ammenities also featured some golden knobs and accessories along the large spa tub and standing shower.

Truly, this room was a feast to the eyes. Even with all of that grandeur, the biggest sight was directly in front of her – the large windows that looked gave a perfect view of this bustling city. At the very edges on either side of the windows were humongous black drapes tied back with golden-colored tassels should the guests decide to block out the skyline. However, the dark of the night littered with such glow was too enticing to shut out. Even from the doorway, Ivlin could clearly see the myriad of lights that lit up the night-driven town, ranging from illuminating bright signs to tiny pinpricks of dots reminiscent of stars in the sky. Being so high up on one of the top floors of this skyscraper of a hotel certainly gave the added illusion of looking at a sea of stars, albeit it in reverse.

“What do you think, Ivlin?”

Slowly coming back down to reality from the entrancing scene in front of her, Ivlin turned to look over her shoulder at Satanika. The petite demon stood behind her in the open doorway, a pleased smile painted across her lips. Ever the cheeky one, Ivlin could see the little smirk that tugged at the corners of Satanika’s mouth. Of course she was reveling in Ivlin’s speechlessness; Ivlin couldn’t blame her, honestly.

The one sentence that came to mind for Ivlin to finally speak was, “J – Just how did you afford such a room?” It could be considered a rude question to some, but to these close girls no topic was off the table. 

The amethyst-eyed girl winked at her bewildered guest of honor. “Oh, don’t worry about that. I know quite a few people.”

That type of answer was not exactly the one Ivlin was looking for, but one that was typical of Satanika. Even though the two girls attended the same prestigious private school, it seemed that Satanika and her family were more prominent figures in this world. Not that Ivlin cared; she was happy with her life and keeping things simple. Her father enjoyed the finer things in life, but Ivlin found that she was a bit more plain than others, which suited her just as fine as Nika’s refinement fit her. 

Be that as it may, Ivlin could already feel her heart beating in excitement, anticipation, and a bit of nervousness. Just what was her dear friend planning? Well, she supposed they were more than just friends at this point. It had surprised the demon that Satanika had convinced her to come with her to a special spot for their “one month anniversary.” Ivlin thought such a thing was a bit silly to celebrate, yet she could not turn down Satanika’s request. It did not help that the slightly shorter of the pair whined and pouted when Ivlin initially was unsure of formally celebrating such an event, yet she could not deny her. Satanika had a way about herself and convincing others to get exactly what she wanted, and both of them were well aware that Ivlin was too much of a pushover to ever say “no.” A strange dichotomy between the two young women, but one that seemed to meld surprisingly well together.

A gentle hand between her shoulder blades compelled Ivlin to move forward instead of standing shell-shocked in the open doorway. She complied and slowly began to make her way across the plush carpeting. Making her way over to the round wooden table that was positioned off to the left that overlooked the cityscape, Ivlin slid the red duffel bag she had packed for the overnight stay off of her shoulder onto the hard surface. She had not packed much – just the essentials like clothing and toiletries; simple things for an uncomplicated girl. Surprisingly, Satanika’s black and pink duffel bag seemed smaller than normal as well, much to Ivlin’s puzzlement. Sleepovers were common between the two, yet Nika’s bag was always stuffed to the brim. She used the excuse of always wanting to be prepared for anything that might happen, yet Ivlin did not understand the line of reasoning as to why she would ever need several dresses packed. Just what in the world did she think was going to happen at a sleepover that would require such wear? Ivlin could not help but giggle behind her lips at this train of thought. Satanika took notice of that and smiled in response. It was always as if those deep purple depths were focused on Ivlin. That thought alone was enough to make Ivlin’s cheeks turn a blush pink.

Unzipping her bag, Ivlin began to rummage around to gather her toiletries for the bathroom. She figured that now that they had arrived she would begin with a nice shower and bath; they always made her feel so relaxed. Gathering what she could in her scaly red hands, Ivlin turned to make her way to the bathroom to create a set-up that would be the most optimal for her. Inside the bright bathroom, it seemed to glow even brighter with how white everything was. She never saw something so pristine as this place before. Fathoming just how much this room must have cost for one measly night was something that made Ivlin’s palms and feet feel a bit sweaty. Her heart continued to increase in its rhythmic thumping as she pieced together that Satanika had done this with the intention of commemorating their status as girlfriends.

Ivlin had never been treated to such a sentiment before; then again, Satanika was her first ever girlfriend. Her first friend; her first girlfriend; her first lover…. Memories of that fateful night when Nika had caught her masturbating with a tiny vibrator flashed in the forefront of her mind. She could still recall the intense burning and pressure in her loins; the soft touches of Nika’s fingers on her skin; the way her mouth meshed on hers while those same digits slipped between her wet thighs….

It was all Ivlin could do to retain her balance as she once more began to relive those same feelings once again. Granted, they were not as intense as the actual thing occurring, but she could already feel her legs becoming weak and a tingling in her pelvis. Embarrassed that her mind had brought her to such a state, Ivlin quickly placed her hairbrush and other products down on the glass shelf that was positioned above a porcelain sink; above that was a crystal clear mirror. Catching a glimpse of her reflection, Ivlin could see her cheeks were becoming redder with each second, and her mouth was parted slightly as she tried to calm her breathing to a normal speed. Even her pupils were dilated. Just what had she been thinking at a time like this?! She supposed that it was normal for couples to think of each other in these ways, especially if such an event had been their first like it had for Ivlin. No matter what the future held for the two, Ivlin knew that Satanika would forever be burned into her mind with the way she had taken her virginity. No – not taken; rather, given. Ivlin had wanted to give it to Satanika, even though she had been beyond terrified and humiliated at how it happened in the first place. Perhaps she should have snuck off to the bathroom in her home instead of touching herself in such a visible spot while Nika had slept. Nevertheless, no amount of “what-ifs” and “regrets” would change what happened. In many ways, Ivlin would not have it any other way.

Be that as it may, what exactly did Satanika have planned by bringing her to such an upscale location?

That was the looming question that made Ivlin’s heart and mind race at an even faster speed.

“Ivvvvliiinnnn ~.”

Ivlin practically jumped upon hearing Satanika’s voice towards her left. Once more she had gotten lost in her own thoughts, leaving her vulnerable to such surprises. Embarrassed at this, Ivlin’s already blushing cheeks increased in shade as she turned to face Satanika. The girl stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a coy smile on her face as she giggled at Ivlin’s reaction.

“Sorry ~,” she sang out yet again, though Ivlin suspected she was not truly apologetic. If there was one thing she knew about Nika after all of these years, it was that she certainly reveled in catching her dear friend off guard. She always said it was a cute trait of Ivlin’s, and now that word held even more weight to it since their relationship had progressed.

Noticing Satanika still standing there with that same mischievous look on her face, Ivlin raised a slender eyebrow in confusion. “Everything okay, Nika?”

“Yep!” the demon piped up. “Never better, in fact.” The conniving smile that was still splayed across her lips had Ivlin feeling a bit trepidatious at what she was thinking about. That was when Ivlin noticed the young woman had her hands behind her back, as if she was hiding something.

That… was never a good sign when it came to Satanika and her mischievous nature. 

Afraid what the response was going to be, Ivlin raised her left index finger to point at her friend. “What are you hiding, Nika?” Ivlin attempted to crane her head to the left a bit to see if she could get a peek at the source of Satanika’s mysterious actions, but the girl simply turned slightly with a giggle to make sure Ivlin could not see it. Not quite agitated, Ivlin still lowered her hand and rolled her eyes at this childish response to a legitimate question. “Come on, Nika. I’m not that dumb. What are you hiding?”

“Oh ho,” Satanika chirped. “Eager for your present, are you?”

“Present?” The word slipped out of Ivlin’s mouth with nary another thought. Her stomach slightly dropped as she realized that Satanika had potentially bought her a gift on behalf of this anniversary. That thought alone was enough to make the red-horned demon feel even smaller than Satanika's stature. Why had she not taken this much more seriously?! she internally screamed at herself. Sure, it was only one month, but if Satanika had bought her a gift, then surely it meant a lot to her. Even more revealing was the fact that she had purchased this entire room for the evening. And now there was more?! Ivlin could not help but lower her chin in disbelief at how selfish she must appear right now. Her mouth turned into a small frown as she mumbled out. “Nika, why? Why did you buy me something? I… I didn’t even get you anything.”

Satanika’s still chipper tone called out to Ivlin, “Don’t worry, Ivlin! I took care of that part, too.”

Now even more befuddled, Ivlin raised her head back up to stare at the pixie-like girl who was swaying her hips back and forth. Still with that smile glued onto her lips, Satanika was the very definition of holding out on a juicy secret known only to her. However, Ivlin suspected she was soon going to be filled in on what exactly all of this meant; the suspense of waiting was not any easier, though.

“W – What do you mean?” Ivlin stuttered out, feeling herself becoming flustered once more. This rollercoaster of emotions was certainly leaving her feeling a bit weak, on-edge, and dazed all at once.

Giggling in her throat, Satanika decided it was time to reveal the grand surprise. “Ta-da!” In a flamboyant flourish, she brought forth what appeared to be a small strip of fabric. Thinking it was a black and white scarf or something of that nature, Ivlin tried to figure out what was so special about such a thing. It was upon Satanika unraveling the item and holding it up between pinched fingers that Ivlin realized what it fully was. Decorated in black spots, Ivlin realized that this piece of clothing was supposed to be lingerie – cow print lingerie. The piece sported a spot for one to cover their neck, sides, and lower back. The rest was completely open save for a few strips that would barely cover nipples, crotch, and buttocks. The see-through white mesh that acted like a high skirt did little to provide any modesty should a woman wear it. Yes, it was lingerie, but Ivlin could not comprehend why such material would even be used if it was not fulfilling an intended purpose. Once more she could not help but question why any woman would wear something so impractical. 

That was when it dawned on Ivlin just _who_ exactly would be dressed in such a risqué item.

_To refuse a present was highly rude; a recipient must be graciously accepting._

Satanika did not even have to say such words – her glowing eyes and beaming face was all the confirmation Ivlin needed. Tonight was surely going to be restless for the both of them. 


	2. Numbing Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish up! But, Yao, I still am praying and wishing you all the best. Thank you for your continued love, support, and humor. We all love you! <3
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy this tender, steamy, lesbian sex. ;)

Ivlin stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, her entire face red seeing herself so skimpily dressed. Her large golden eyes shook in a complex array of anticipation, fear, and desire. Satanika had waggled her eyebrows at her and pushed the one piece of fabric into Ivlin’s frozen hands. With a wink, Satanika had turned on her heel to head out, informing Ivlin that she would be “waiting” for her. The girl with the black curled hair and spiraled purple horns then grasped the gilded doorknob, closing Ivlin the bathroom for full privacy.

Never in her life had she worn something like this; she barely had fancy panties. A few bra and panty sets that featured some lace was more than enough for her. Yet here she was - cow print lingerie barely covering her frame. She knew that thin strap of fabric in the front would not have covered much! Her breasts were practically constricted behind the band that stretched across her chest. At least it did cover her nipples, but the rest of her mounds overflowed the top and bottom. Still, that brought little comfort to her as her perky nubs would not cooperate with her; they were already hard and poking through the fabric. She raised her right arm up to place across her chest as if she could somehow cover up, but that only squished her lumps together more. And what was with this other strip between her crotch and buttocks?! The thing barely covered her vagina as the back piece rode up between her cheeks. She knew this was not exactly a thong, but it might as well be with how it felt along her frame. The see-through “skirt” really did do nothing to cover her either!

Feeling exposed even with the bathroom door closed, Ivlin now slid her left hand to place over her pelvis; another futile effort to hide. Staring at herself in the mirror, she could see that her red scales that covered her hands and faded off at her elbows did nothing for her. Holding a hand over her core and one arm resting between her breasts only made her current state look more proactive.

“Ivvvvliiiinnnn ~!”

Satanika’s voice echoed through the room and past the white bathroom door, alerting Ivlin that she was definitely waiting for her. Ivlin would have called her impatient, but it had taken her quite a while to figure out how to slide everything on in a cohesive manner. She did have to admit that the way it hugged her curves was flattering, but the more she stared at each of her features in this outfit, the more Ivlin realized what was waiting for her. Satanika’s gift for Ivlin was also for her…. Ivlin knew this was the case, yet she could not help but feel embarrassed by such a thing. Why was she getting so hot and bothered by just dressing in this?! It was ludicrous to be embarrassed by such a thing like a clothing item.

No…. It wasn’t from the outfit, though it did serve as a catalyst for what she knew was coming. Satanika and her had been intimate a few times now, but it was always soft and tender. Slowly exploring each other’s bodies bit by bit had become something Ivlin was getting accustomed to. Each time left her feeling breathless and warm, but at least she knew what to expect. Tonight….

Something told her that this evening was going to be far different than anything she’d ever experienced before.

“Do you need me to come help you in there, Ivlin?”

Ivlin’s heart jumped into her throat upon hearing this, stuttering out, “I – I’m fine! I’ll be there soon!” She knew she could not delay any further; Satanika was going to see her in this one way or another. At least if Ivlin left now, it would be on her terms. Trembling in a mixture of unknown trepidation and lustful anticipation, Ivlin took a deep breath in though her parted lips. She lowered her arms back to her sides and steadily began to exhale her full lungs. Staring into her own eyes, Ivlin whispered out to herself, “You can do this, Ivlin.” The blushing demon then turned on her bare heels to softly turn the doorknob and open the door. 

Hitting the light switch positioned on the inside wall of the bathroom, Ivlin slinked out into the dark room. Well, it was not exactly fully dark thanks to the lights from the city below. The sky remained a deep, dark blue shade thanks to the man-made lights; it illuminated a lovely shade of this same deep blue over the already dark room. Thankfully for a demon their eyesight was much more honed than that of a human, so the dark furniture stood out easily enough for Ivlin to still notice details of this lavish room. However, something seemed a bit off. A quick scan to her left and right showed that Satanika was not in either the sitting area nor the bed.

Confused as to what was going on, Ivlin whispered out, “Nika?”

Almost immediately in response, Ivlin felt her presence and soft body pull up directly behind her, causing Ivlin to shudder at the sudden startle. Satanika’s fingertips brushed across her sides to now splay out across Ivlin’s bare torso. Satanika’s chest also made contact with Ivlin’s back, and she could feel her lacey bra against her skin. Satanika then leaned her face forward, resting her chin in the crook of Ivlin’s neck. Her hot breath tickled against her right ear, causing Ivlin to shiver once more. “You look so cute from behind, Ivlin. Let me see the front.”

Already weak in the knees, Ivlin allowed Satanika to slide from behind her. She expected her to simply stand in front of her to get a full look at the lingerie she had clearly picked out for her; Ivlin should have known that this was Satanika she was dealing with, after all. Ivlin allowed the scantily clad demon slip her hand in hers as she led her to the bed. With a small giggle, Satanika turned to finally face Ivlin, though she kept her eyes locked onto hers. Ivlin half-expected her eyes to immediately wander to the outfit, so she was genuinely bewildered that she had not yet looked at her. Satanika now clasped Ivlin’s hands in hers. As Ivlin went to look down at their contrasting hands – Nika’s perfectly pale ones against her red ones – the girl’s soft lips swooped in for a passionate kiss. Even if she had been expecting some semblance of a kiss, they always left the meeker of the two feeling dazed. The sensation was similar to that of floating on a cloud, or so she assumed. Satanika’s lips were always so soft and tender. How could one possess such an ability to melt the other with only a simple kiss?

Lost in floating waves, Ivlin barely registered when she had been rotated to lie down on the bed, but the cool silk sheets did provide some oasis to her already warm skin. Nika was straddling her as she continued to meld her mouth over hers, their fingers still intertwined with each other as Nika held them pinned near Ivlin’s head. Her lacey black panties now rubbed against Ivlin’s bare stomach and pelvis, bringing further heat to the dominated girl. Ivlin could not help but moan in the back of her throat as she realized that the scrap of fabric between her own legs was truly not providing any aid to her current situation. She was already feeling wetness begin to leak out of her, and she feared that it would only become more torrential if Nika kept up her activities. She did not want to ruin these pristine sheets.

 _Really? That’s your train of thought at a time like this?!_ Ivlin could not help but reprimand herself for such a ridiculous thought such as the state of the hotel’s sheets. But perhaps some rational thinking could help save her from drowning in this sea. Then again, did she really need rescuing….?

Ivlin gasped for air as Satanika finally pulled back from her persistent kissing. Ivlin stared up at her as Satanika stared down at the heavy breathing of the fiery beauty beneath her. Ivlin’s lips were staring to become puffy and a more fair shade of pink that perfectly complimented the glowing tips of her dark gray hair. With her hands still encasing Ivlin’s on the bed, Satanika began to feast her eyes on the front of her little cow. Ivlin’s large breasts were practically popping out of the confines of the “modest” front piece, and her escalated breathing certainly puffed her chest out even more. The sides hugged her hourglass figure as it traveled down the length of her body. Satanika’s eyes followed along over the woman’s thick hips and down to the main course. Lifting herself up a bit to get a good view of Ivlin’s barely covered crotch brought a little groan from Ivlin when Satanika’s core left hers.

Satanika grinned, her bright eyes practically glowing in the night sky-lit room. “Aww, it’s okay, Ivlin. I promise to be a good girl and drink my milk before dinner.” Watching Ivlin’s golden eyes spark as they enlarged only heightened Satanika’s desire, and she could not contain the ecstatic giggle that slipped past her own sore lips.

Had Ivlin heard Nika correctly, or was she truly losing her mind as she drifted further out on this cloudy sea? Her brain rationalized what Satanika could possibly be talking about, but her begging body screaming at her told her all she needed to know of what was coming next. Satanika’s hands slipped out from hers, now reaching up to grab ahold of Ivlin’s breasts. Ivlin could not help but buck upwards and moan. Her breasts were a sensitive enough area, yet what really began to send her over the edge was when Satanika used her thumbs to push up the veil that hid Ivlin’s puckered nipples to begin rolling them around.

“Ah! Ah! N – Nika!” Ivlin could not help but cry out the more that Satanika continued to swirl the hardened nubs around while her fingers and hands massaged at the rest of her mounds. Ivlin dug her claws into the bed sheets as she writhed underneath her girlfriend. Part of her longed for the teasing to cease, but that was a very minor part; even as she sunk further into this sea of pleasure, Ivlin could not help but crave more. Late into the evening it might be, but her vitality was certainly not waning in the least bit. Every nerve in her body was screaming for more.

“Ivlin ~,” Satanika cooed down at her, continuing her meticulous massaging. “You truly do look stunning in this outfit. My special little cow.” An impish smile on her face once more, Satanick repositioned her hands in order to centralize on Ivlin’s nipples. Encircling her mammary glands, Satanika’s fingers began to apply a bit more pressure to begin stimulating Ivlin in a brand new way. Pinching and lightly pulling at Ivlin’s nipples with her thumbs and index fingers drew out louder moans from Ivlin, causing her already glowing hair to become even more luminescent.

Round and round, tug after tug, Satanika continued her methodical massaging – sometimes gentle and sometimes a bit rougher. At this rate, Ivlin no longer feared floating as she now began to burn up. Her claws digging into the sheets were not providing any stability in this rolling sea of flames, and she soon found herself clutching tightly onto Satanika’s smooth, petite shoulders. Ivlin did her best to not cause Satanika any harm with her nails, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult to focus her mind on anything else. Her nipples were always a tender spot, and the repeated pulling was only making the sensitivity become a heightened numbness. Despite the insensateness, Ivlin began to feel a strange sensation over her hardened nubs. It almost felt like liquid was steadily trickling out of her. Curiosity began to nibble at the edges of her brain to look at just was happening to her body, yet all she could do was keep her bright eyes tightly closed as she continued to burn and drown all at once. At least Satanika’s commentary on the situation was providing Ivlin with some idea of what was occurring. 

“Oh, Ivlin, you’re such a good girl,” Satanika continued to coo down at her, though her voice was becoming a bit more breathy as she marched onwards with her escapades. She began to grind her pelvis into Ivlin’s – both of their respective wetness was starting to seep through their thin undergarments, only adding to the bodily fluids that were starting to accumulate between them. “I’ll be sure to be a good girl, too, and drink all of my milk.” Satanika lowered her head to begin lapping up the fluid that began to secrete down Ivlin’s large breasts, trailing her tongue over her soft, salty skin. Back and forth – back and forth – Satanika licked up the trails that began to trickle out of these perky, pink sources. Ivlin’s moaning only began to increase while simultaneously becoming raspier as she gasped for oxygen. Satanika could not help but giggle at such a helpless and beautiful sight. Her mouth enclosing over Ivlin’s right breast left Ivlin even more breathless, her chest momentarily halting in its rapid percussion as Nika began to suckle on her. Nika’s hot mouth sucked on her as her tongue twirled circles around her areola. Her left hand continued its gentle massaging as her right hand now drifted from Ivlin’s left breast to begin trailing those longer fingers down Ivlin’s thin stomach.

Lower and lower, Satanika’s fingernails scraped lovingly over her flesh and over the mesh skirt until she reached Ivlin’s core. She could feel the heat already exuding from her, and a simple touch of her index finger over the wet fabric was enough to tell both girls how ready Ivlin was. That singular touch had Ivlin throwing her head back even further, craning her neck to fully expose her throat. Her mouth hung open in gasping bliss as she tried to quell the rising temperature across her body. She could hear Nika giggling around her breast due to her reaction, but she didn’t care; only one thing was needed – and only one person could procure this for her. “N – Nika!” Ivlin cried out, her voice almost unnoticeable as her breathlessness caused it to whine. Even if it came out in such a pleading way, Ivlin did not mind begging right now. Anything! She would do anything to help ease this mounting pressure that was bringing her to both the edges of pleasure and pain. “Nika, please!”

Seeing how desperate Ivlin was aided Satanika feeling just as needy. The smaller of the two demons certainly had a promiscuous streak about her – she would readily admit that she had a dirtier mind than most females out there – but she liked to fancy herself at having a sense of self-control. Certainly she could hold out longer than Ivlin, yet all of her senses indicated that Ivlin’s desires were just as powerful as hers was. She loved to tease Ivlin and bring her to the edge before giving her what she craved, but perhaps it would be perfectly acceptable to give in to her own desperations, as well. Besides, she could feel her own panties becoming soaked the more she delayed her own release.

With one final slurp to Ivlin’s breast, Satanika raised her head, staring down at the reddened mark she had made over Ivlin’s pale skin. Tiny trickles of milk still continued to leak out of her right nipple as the left one issued forth a steadier stream down Ivlin’s body and right onto the sheets beneath her. In retrospect, Nika realized she should have gave more attention to Ivlin’s left breast, but no big deal; she would make sure Ivlin’s other fluids would not go wasted. A lick across her lips, Satanika quickly reached behind herself to unlatch her lacey bra. Her breasts sprung out, and she could feel Ivlin’s golden gaze staring at her. How delightful it was when Ivlin would look at her in this way – a stare that she ever only saw when they were intimate. Raising herself up, Satanika made quick work of sliding out of her matching black panties, leaving her completely bare as she hovered over Ivlin, whose claws had drifted up near her head. The hyperventilating demon tightly gripped at the pillow that rested underneath her head, her dark hair splayed out around her in messy waves as sweat beaded her forehead. Her breasts were heaving up and down on her chest as she gasped from the ecstasy that was engulfing her. Even her lips looked swollen and puffy like her puckered nipples.

Excited on where else she was engorged, Satanika prepared herself to make the rotation a smooth one. This would be a first for Ivlin and her; ecstatic was a severe understatement for what Satanika was experiencing. With her knees digging into the mattress, Nika took Ivlin’s hands in hers once more as she leaned over her, her long black locks trailing over her body like drapes. “Ivlin,” she whispered out in a breathy voice. “I’m going to help you.” Lowering her face to Ivlin’s to give her a soft peck on the lips, Satanika gave a sweet grin to Ivlin. “Just like I helped you a month ago, remember? Only this time….” Satanika trailed off momentarily as she slowly trailed her body down over Ivlin’s, their breasts touching momentarily enough for Ivlin to moan again. With such delicate movements, Satanika rotated herself so she was now facing Ivlin’s hot core, her own now hovering over Ivlin’s head. Looking down through the space between their bodies, Satanika looked over the mountain that Ivlin’s breasts formed, noticing the way Ivlin’s face held a look of shock yet curiosity. ".... You'll be helping me just as much, Ivlin," she finished up her trailed-off thought. “Now, just follow my lead. I promise this will help relieve some of the pressure… for the both of us.”

Without waiting for Ivlin’s response, Satanika once more lowered herself over Ivlin, this time with knees besides Ivlin’s head. She softly gripped Ivlin’s thighs to keep herself steady, momentarily causing the girl to jump thanks to her ticklish nature. A giggle was Satanika’s response as her left fingers gingerly touched the fabric over Ivlin’s core. Thanks to Nika being positioned on top of her, Ivlin’s’ wriggling left her with little room to squirm. Her moans were already becoming heightened, and the main course had not even yet begun. Hooking her middle finger in the fabric crotch, Satanika pulled it towards the side, exposing Ivlin’s dripping core. So close, so hot – she could already smell her desire. Lowering her face, Satanika whispered over Ivlin’s lower lips, “Remember to follow along, Ivlin.” She then pressed her face into her moist pussy as she lowered hers onto Ivlin’s face.

Ivlin did not think it was feasible to survive this evening. She had become so numb while simultaneously burning and drowning. How could so many sensations flood one person at once?! Satanika milking her certainly had caused her to dangle off the precarious edge of pleasure. Now, all that holding on for dear life no longer mattered as Ivlin found Satanika kissing, licking, and sucking at her most private parts. It was true that they have played with each other before, but only ever with their fingers. For Nika to be down there lapping at her juices was something she would never have thought possible – at least for a while. Not only that, but Satanika’s own vagina was hovering directly above her own lips. Her smell, the way her smooth area showed no blemish whatsoever…. Satanika was truly the definition of feminine beauty. Ivlin could barely register what she was supposed to be doing in this moment as her mind continued to swim in this fiery sea. Plus, the minimal space between them left little oxygen to be gained, further adding to Ivlin’s dizzied state. Hearing Satanika moan in her throat spurred Ivlin to a more alert state as she felt Satanika’s tongue twirl around her clit before slipping between her folds, both her saliva and Ivlin’s wetness adding the necessary lubrication. Ivlin instinctively raised her hips up to meet Satanika’s kisses and laps, and she soon realized what her own mouth was naturally starting to do.

Ivlin reached up to wrap her left hand around Satanika’s back, pulling her even closer to her mouth. Her tongue stuck out slightly to give a tiny taste to Nika’s bottom lips. What a strange, new, and welcome taste! Ivlin’s face became beet red as she began to travel Nika’s moist center, doing her best to keep up with Satanika’s training. With each kiss, Ivlin found herself poking her tongue between these equally kissable lips. What further surprised Ivlin was her own natural reaction to wanting to hear Satanika moan even more – to make her cum the way she had done to her. With a sense a growing pride, Ivlin found herself sliding her free right hand up between their bodies. Ivlin’s tongue stayed at the entrance to Nika’s vagina while her index claw easily slipped inside the moist hole. Satanika’s reaction was almost enough to send Ivlin spiraling further into this watery void; she had actually caused Nika to shudder and lower herself even further onto Ivlin’s finger and mouth.

Not to be outdone, Satanika took the opportunity to insert two of her right fingers into Ivlin. Sucking Ivlin’s lips into her mouth, Satanika began to rhythmically pump her fingers in and out of Ivlin’s gaping hole. So wide, so wanting… all for her. With that same haughtiness in mind, Satanika began to rock her hips backwards to grind deeper into Ivlin’s face and finger. She could hear Ivlin groaning as Satanika practically suffocated her with her crotch, but the repetitive rocking at least provided momentary reprieves for air. The tightness in her loins was only growing, and she instinctually knew that Ivlin was feeling the same. As beads of sweat dotted her body – causing her long black curls to stick to her head and back – Satanika sped up her fingers, thrusting in and out of Ivlin as she eagerly lapped up every bit of liquid that leaked out of her. She, too, could not help but groan at the intensity and heat that was concentrated between the two of them.

The more that Satanika twirled her fingers and tongue over her pussy, Ivlin could barely hold on much longer. Nika’s own fluids were steadily dripping over her own lips and down her throat, and the now familiar sensation of drowning was steadily becoming a welcome friend. Satanika’s swiveling hips, her increased pumps, her ferocious kisses and licks – it was too much! With Nika’s crotch muffling her, Ivlin bucked her hips up as one of the most intense orgasms of her life radiated out from her. Sparks became lightning bolts as she felt the walls of her vagina spasming around Satanika’s avid fingers and mouth. Ivlin could barely focus on finishing off Nika with how visceral everything was becoming. Nevertheless, Satanika did not seem to mind in the least, as she too followed suit and steadily began to shiver around Ivlin’s face and finger. With her head slightly thrown back from the explosion in her groin, Ivlin’s gaping mouth took all of Satanika’s fluids that gushed out of her. Truly, this would be the day that she would drown in fire. Despite her shy appearance – when behind closed doors – she honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

Minutes passed on seamlessly as the two girls each did their respective bests to keep themselves afloat. Ivlin’s lower half felt strangely numb that she barely registered Satanika lapping up every last bit of her juices. To be so warm and numb at the same time – was this the definition of satisfaction? As the heat slowly began to wane into a more manageable warmth, Ivlin slowly removed her finger from Satanika’s core, gently patting her hip with her left hand. “Nika,” she whispered out, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, though her breath on her parts notified the other girl to Ivlin’s voice.

Taking the unspoken hint, Satanika gave a forlorn smile as she raised her head up, giving a final soft kiss to Ivlin’s lower lips. Logically she knew that the fun would not last forever; all good things must come to an end, but what an amazing journey it had been. Satisfied with herself, Satanika crawled forward so as to give herself enough room to rotate back to face Ivlin. What a sight of beauty! That dark hair with the glowing red-orange tips, those large breasts still puckered, and a dark puddle underneath Ivlin’s buttocks. Still encasing her body was that lovely black and white lingerie that had ignited it all. Her libido always on the alert, Satanika could not help but giggle at the prospect of a second round. Ivlin just looked too good to resist! Nevertheless, she knew how much something like this could take out of a newcomer. Still, there was no denying how hot Ivlin appeared – in more ways than one.

With a sentimental smile on her lips, Satanika slid off of the bed to Ivlin’s right-hand side; those sparkling, golden eyes followed her all the while. Reaching out, Satanika gently placed her hand upon Ivlin’s claw, enclosing her fingers around that beautiful hand that had brought her to her climax. A curious look appeared across Ivlin’s features, and Satanika offered her a reassuring smile. “You’re burning up, my little moo-moo.” She couldn’t help but let out a little laugh seeing Ivlin’s eyebrows scrunch together at this new nickname bestowed upon her. “Come with me to cool down.” She gently tugged on Ivlin’s hand, urging the exhausted and reluctant girl to follow her lead.

How was she able to move after all of this?! Ivlin wondered. Just how much stamina did this pixie-like girl possess?! A bit hesitant at what her plan was, Ivlin slowly pushed herself up on the bed. The softness of it begged her not to leave, but she obliged to Satanika’s whim – whatever it was. Sitting on the edge of the bed now, her hand still in Satanika’s, Ivlin whispered out, “I don’t know how much more I can take, Nika.” This earned her a full laugh from the petite young woman, yet Ivlin did not mind this at her expense. On shaky legs like a newborn fawn, Ivlin rose from the safe harbor of the sullied bed sheets. Seemingly pleased at her obedience, Satanika headed straight for the large windows that overlooked the cityscape.

Wait, what?!

Ivlin’s jiggly legs managed to halt in place as she desperately tried to pull down the strip of fabric that would shield her nipples. There was no way she wanted to be near an open area where people could see her shame! On the opposite side of the spectrum was Satanika, who seemed perfectly content with her nude body.

“N – Nika!” Ivlin gasped out, her still red cheeks threatening to become an even deeper shade. “W – What are we doing?!”

Ah, we…. A simple word, but one in its phrasing that made Satanika’s already warm heart fill with even more tenderness. “Don’t worry, Ivlin. We won’t be seen this high up.” Ivlin’s unmoving feet showed Satanika that she would need a bit more convincing. A gentle smile on her lips and a light squeeze to her hand, Satanika offered, “I promise.”

A sworn statement of truth and follow-through – one that Ivlin knew Satanika took seriously. Still hesitant at being exposed like this in the public eye, Ivlin allowed her bare feet to shuffle across the carpeting with Satanika. Still humiliated at the possibility of being seen, Ivlin placed her left arm across her breasts to provide extra coverage. Of course, Satanika did not do such a modest thing, simply standing there in all her glory as she looked across the night skyline. Ivlin’s focus remained lowered down at her sweaty and promiscuously dressed body until another squeeze to her right hand seemed to say, "Relax." As risky and awkward as this was, Ivlin knew there was no point in worrying. Besides, everything inside of her being was beyond tired to argue. Closing her eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath in through her nostrils, Ivlin slowly exhaled as she stretched her vision across the expansive lights and dark blues of the night.

In its own way, it was comforting….

Unsure how long the two stood there hand in hand, Ivlin once more followed Satanika’s lead when the girl began to crouch down, turning her back to the large windows. She let out a satisfied sigh when her skin made contact with the cool glass. Ivlin also let out the same sigh of relief while simultaneously shivering at the glass’s temperature combating hers. Ivlin curled her legs up to her chest while Satanika stretched hers out in front of her. Neither said a word for quite some time, simply allowing time to pass by as they both appreciated both the cold and the monotonous hum of city night life.

Allowing the soothing cool to soak into her warm mind and body, Ivlin did not realize she had begun to drift off to sleep. Satanika’s soft kiss between her horns alerted her that her head had lolled to the side to now rest upon Satanika’s left shoulder. “S – Sorry,” Ivlin mumbled out, still a bit groggy from having traveled off to sleep. She went to lift her head back up, yet Satanika’s fingers left hers to now slip into her long hair, fiddling with the soft strands near her curved horn. This only further exacerbated Ivlin’s tiredness, and she slowly closed her eyes once more.

Ivlin wasn’t aware when she had fallen asleep, but she now rested her head across Satanika’s thighs. With her makeshift pillow in place and her long hair draped over her shoulder as a blanket - alongside that catalystic outfit - Satanika allowed Ivlin to lull asleep with the rhythmic stroking of her hair. The last thing she could recall was Satanika's gentle fingertips brushing back now dried pieces of hair away from her temple. She need not open her gaze to know that Satanika was staring at her with those glowing amethyst eyes while performing these tender duties.

“I love you very much, Ivlin.” These words were the last ones Ivlin heard as she finally gave in to the warming numbness that had been creeping up on her, a tiny smile visible on her lips. 

She managed to whisper back, "I love you too, Nika." 


End file.
